Jour de pluie
by Maywen
Summary: Hermione décide de reprendre sa vie en main, mais qui peut dire de quoi l'avenir est fait?


**Ma première participation en Harry Potter... **

**Ceci est dédicacé à Léna pour ses 19 ans :) Je t'aime toi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Jour de pluie 

Un jour de pluie. Un de plus en Angleterre. Hermione y était habituée et pourtant, une mélancolie venue d'un autre monde revenait la hanter en cette soirée de novembre. Elle avait préféré fuir son appartement ainsi que toute la solitude qui l'habitait et comme poussée par une force inconnue, elle avait erré sans but dans les rues de Londres. Puis, apercevant au loin un pub, par chance encore ouvert, elle avait poussé les vieilles portes usées par le temps pour pénétrer dans l'antre.

Hermione avait été conquise par cet endroit à la seconde où elle y était entrée. Une impression de bien-être l'avait submergée. Une impression d'être de retour chez soi après des mois d'absence. Cela était peut-être dû à l'atmosphère chaleureuse ou à la douceur de l'endroit, ou encore au soupçon de musique irlandaise qui venait compléter le tableau enchanteur.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans ce pub, elle se sentait protégée. Il est parfois de ces endroits inconnus l'instant d'avant qui vous en disent plus que quiconque sur vous-même et elle avait trouvé celui qui lui fallait.

Ses souvenirs la ramenaient quelques années auparavant, dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu imaginer Harry et Ron dans le grand fauteuil en face d'elle en train de se battre pour savoir qui aurait le privilège d'être le premier à pouvoir demander de l'aide à la grande Hermione Granger, modestement grande championne de l'étude et des connaissances en tout genre. Neville, lui, aurait attendu sans oser demander de l'aide, trop timide. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais osé passer avant les deux acolytes. Hermione s'imaginait aussi très bien se préparant mentalement à passer une nuit blanche. Au fil des années, elle avait appris qu'avec ces deux là, il pouvait y en avoir pour des heures. Ginny serait juste en train de finir des devoirs, couchée à coté du feu de bois, en regardant discrètement Harry du coin de l'œil. Harry, trop occupé d'attaquer Ron, n'aurait rien remarqué mais aurait profité d'une accalmie pour observer Ginny…

Hermione fut tirée de sa rêverie par l'odeur d'un chocolat chaud que le serveur venait de lui apporter. Son regard la transperçait. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'habituer au fait que les gens pouvaient la dévisager de la sorte. Elle savait qu'elle était célèbre. « Celle qui avait aidé à la chute de Voldemort »… Dans le monde sorcier, elle était une légende. Mais qui pouvait encore se vanter dans ce monde de la connaître réellement ? On connaissait l'Hermione des livres d'Histoire, celle qui se battait contre les forces du mal. Pas Hermione, la jeune fille timide, ancien rat de bibliothèque, toujours passionnée par la lecture, et rêvant d'un monde où elle pourrait être elle-même sans se soucier du regard des curieux.

Déprimant… ou désespérant. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le terme le plus judicieux pour décrire sa vie. Alors qu'elle voulait une vie rose bonbon, aromatisée à la barbe à papa et au chocolat noisette, elle n'avait au final réussit qu'à se lamenter sur son sort. Elle était heureuse de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli. Ca elle le reconnaissait avec audace et conviction. Mais il lui manquait toujours cette part de fantaisie qu'elle désirait, elle voulait pouvoir se lever chaque matin en souriant à la perspective d'une nouvelle journée agrémentée de mille et un petits bonheurs. Connaître l'amour avec un grand A, celui qui vous donne des ailes et qui laisse un sourire sur les lèvres. Apprendre, voyager, découvrir,… Tout mais pas cette vie monotone qui s'était peu à peu emparée d'elle.

Un jour de pluie. Un parmi tant d'autres. Mais Hermione décida qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle attende un jour de plus pour prendre sa vie en main. Changer du tout au tout. Ajouter du piment dans sa vie. De toutes les manières possibles. Arrêter de survivre. Vivre pour vivre. Profiter de chaque matin

Une ambition telle devait être minutieusement préparée. Elle décida donc de reprendre un chocolat chaud. Alors que le serveur arrivait avec la précieuse boisson brûlante, elle se souvint de l'objectif.

- J'ai changé d'avis… Un cocktail, ça serait possible ?

Le ton n'était pas assuré mais le fait était là. Pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait osé changer d'avis. Sur un coup de tête. C'était venu comme ça. Et surtout, aucune culpabilité ne venait lui tirailler les entrailles. Bien sur, elle avait failli craquer devant la mine dépitée du serveur, qui, maintenant qu'elle l'observait de plus près, était plutôt mignon, mais non ! … dans un sursaut de fierté elle avait maintenu avec aplomb sa commande.

Le changement n'était pas spectaculaire et, certes, personne ne s'était retourné en la félicitant de ce changement mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'existait pas ! Un large sourire victorieux vint éclairer le visage d'Hermione et, comme si son corps voulait marquer encore plus sa fierté, elle se mit un peu plus droite dans son fauteuil. Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, elle le sentait.

Elle s'autorisa un instant de sourire un peu plus que de raison au serveur qui ne se fit pas prier pour le lui renvoyer. Elle prit son cocktail et avant de le goûter, elle porta un toast. « A Hermione, que ta vie prenne enfin un nouveau départ, tu le mérites vraiment ! »

Oui, elle le méritait vraiment. Elle avait voué des années aux autres et à ses études. Maintenant, il était temps de prendre enfin soin d'elle.

Alors qu'elle songeait aux changements qu'elle allait apporter à sa vie, elle reçu un coup de parapluie, qui bien entendu était dégoulinant d'eau vu le temps. Le propriétaire de cette chose diabolique continuait de discuter tranquillement sans se soucier le moins du monde des dégâts qu'il provoquait.

Hermione décida, lorsqu'elle reçu des gouttelettes glacées dans son dos, que ce parapluie ainsi que son dangereux propriétaire ne pouvaient pas venir l'embêter dans sa nouvelle vie. Oui, elle pouvait changer d'avis et surtout ne pas se laisser faire !

Elle se redressa, remis une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, et remarqua que cet homme était roux.

Son être tout entier en fut retourné. Même son cœur avait raté quelques battements. Là, devant elle, se tenait Ron.

Le reste se passa au ralenti, les secondes semblaient des heures. Ron Weasley, le seul l'unique était là devant elle.

Lorsque l'interlocuteur de Ron remarqua la demoiselle qui était pétrifiée à coté d'eux, il fit un signe à Ron pour lui signifier qu'il devrait lui prêter attention. La reconnaissant enfin, Ron n'eut pas plus l'air dans son assiette qu'Hermione.

- Salut Hermione…

Salut ?! Tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, après des années de silence rompues annuellement par une charmante carte de Noël envoyée par son fan-club, qui devait-on le préciser était écrite par une de ses nombreuses admiratrices ravie de pouvoir aider le magnifique Ronald Weasley, gardien dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Après toutes ces années sans le voir, sans la moindre explication, il ne trouvait qu'à dire « salut » ?!

Hermione était outrée… Jamais elle n'aurait cru, même en connaissant la maladresse légendaire de ce … Non, elle devait rester calme, en toute circonstance rester calme… Ne surtout pas s'énerver.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse emporter dans cette colère noire qui lui vrillait les tempes… Non elle n'allait pas laisser sa colère défigurer ce petit impertinent qui avait osé balayer de sa mémoire des années d'amitié. Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui hurle dessus. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle essaie de lui faire comprendre tout le mal qu'il lui faisait en arrivant devant elle avec un simple « Salut Hermione »

Sa fierté lui interdisant de pleurer devant lui, elle préféra partir en courant. Attrapant son manteau, elle se précipita vers la sortie.

Ron ne comprenait rien… Il avait vu passer dans son regard une palette d'émotions, sans pour autant les comprendre. Il ne savait pas comment aborder Hermione. Après la guerre, leurs vies avaient pris des chemins bien différents. Il avait été engagé comme gardien dans l'équipe des canons de Chudley. Son rêve s'était enfin réalisé. Hermione, quant à elle, avait pris la relève à Poudlard en tant que professeur de métamorphose…

Il avait bien tenté des milliers de fois de lui écrire… Même un simple mot aurait suffit. Mais il avait peur, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il craignait que tout soit changé, que sa Mione ne soit plus elle-même, que lui ne soit plus le même non plus. Il savait que c'était stupide, les gens ne change pas radicalement du jour au lendemain, mais ils avaient fait face à une guerre. Comment savoir ce qu'elle pouvait penser ?

Mais alors qu'il aurait dû être à ses cotés pour la soutenir, il l'avait en quelque sorte abandonnée.

En la voyant, son cœur avait raté un battement.

Un ancien souvenir fugace avait refait son apparition.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Pas sans lui faire part d'un petit détail qu'il avait omis pendant toutes ses années.

Alors qu'il se précipitait à la suite d'Hermione, le serveur l'arrêta. Lui voulait juste qu'on lui paie le chocolat de la demoiselle, pour Ron, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il lui donna deux galions et sortit.

Hermione était en larme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle croyait pourtant avoir tourné la page. Mais oublie-t-on si facilement un premier amour ? Elle pensait avoir fait son deuil de cette histoire aussi impossible qu'improbable et pourtant… Ces yeux, ces taches de rousseur,… Non elle ne pouvait pas retomber dans le piège. Elle avait déjà assez souffert à cause de lui.

Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie.

- Hermione !

Un cri venait de transpercer la nuit noire. Ron courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Il aperçu une ombre tourner au coin de la rue et la suivit.

Alors qu'elle avait enfin décidé de laisser le passé derrière elle pour enfin vivre sa vie, cet impertinent arrivait et chamboulait tout comme si de rien n'était. Vraiment parfois elle se demandait comment elle avait pu trouver un semblant de charme à ce maladroit doublé d'un… sublime regard bleu dans lequel elle aimait tant se laisser bercer. Un océan qui la dévorait tout entière sans lui laisser la moindre chance de revoir la terre ferme.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se perdre en le regardant. Elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux et se rêvait dans ses bras. Lui parler était une sorte de bonheur parfait, une boule de bien-être qui la submergeait et… même si elle avait parfois envie de l'étrangler, elle l'appréciait réellement.

Elle savait que Ron était comme ça depuis des années. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose au monde qui l'entourait… Et pourtant, à cause ou grâce à cette maladresse, elle avait succombé à son charme. Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait tenté de faire le premier pas. Elle avait trop peur de souffrir. Peur de se tromper. Peur d'oser croire qu'elle lui plaisait mais que ce n'était au final qu'une illusion. Peur d'être rejetée. Peur d'être aimée. Peur de s'abandonner au plaisir d'être avec lui, peur de l'aimer, d'oser montrer sa faiblesse au grand jour.

Non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses peurs et ses espoirs reprendre le dessus. Plus jamais elle ne voulait ressentir ça. Pendant plus de 3 ans, elle y avait cru. Et le revoir était un bonheur qui lui transperçait le cœur.

Il était derrière elle. N'osant pas s'approcher, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

La pluie était en train de prendre possession de ses joues. Hermione sentait en elle les prémices d'autres larmes. Toutes ses années à l'attendre, et il était là, enfin, devant elle. Elle avait rêvé de cet instant des milliers de fois. Son imagination s'emballait en créant l'ambiance, imaginant les mots, les caresses, les pardons murmurés, … mais alors qu'il était là en face d'elle après toutes ces années, elle était tétanisée. Son estomac faisait des bonds, elle n'osait rompre le silence qui s'était emparé d'eux. La peur de le voir s'évanouir, comme dans ses rêves sans fin où le son strident du réveil l'arrachait à cet ami-amant qu'elle désirait sans jamais oser se l'avouer.

Face à face, dans une rue déserte, la pluie tombait sur eux deux. Elle le laisserait faire le premier pas. Elle voulait que pour une fois, il prenne ses responsabilités.

- Hermione ne part pas s'il te plait.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je suis désolé.

Il avait murmuré, reconnaitre qu'il était désolé était un grand pas pour lui.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, désolé de ne t'avoir jamais contacté depuis ce jour où…

Sa voix était peu assurée, il n'osait pas prononcer ces mots.

- Lorsque je t'ai vue allongée, après que Voldemort soit vaincu, j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours. Et puis, après avoir enterré toutes ces victimes, nos amis, nos familles, je n'osais plus te regarder en face.

Il bouillonnait, tous ces non-dits ressortaient avec violence, il y avait tellement de temps qu'ils auraient dû sortir !

- Tu aurais pu être parmi eux ! Tu aurais pu être enterrée ce jour là ! Quand je te voyais, je pensais directement à ton corps allongé sur cette plaine déserte et… J'aurais du rester près de toi ce jour là ! Te protéger ! Empêcher que l'on te fasse du mal !

Hermione était ébahie, jamais elle n'avait vu Ron dire autant de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était devenu un homme qui osait reconnaître ses faiblesses. Jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé comme ça. Ces années l'avaient changé. Il n'était plus ce jeune garçon tapis dans les jupes de sa mère et dans l'ombre de la célébrité de son meilleur ami. Il s'était accompli et avait murit. Mais sa maladresse était toujours aussi présente. Il ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qu'il disait et encore moins des conséquences. Comment avait il pu lui cacher cela aussi longtemps ?!

- Mais je suis vivante Ron ! Je suis vivante !!!

Elle criait autant pour lui prouver ses dires, autant que pour s'en convaincre elle-même. Elle se souvenait de ce sort qui l'avait heurtée, elle se souvenait du froid de la terre, de son corps allongé, des blessures. Elle avait souffert de douleurs physiques, mais c'était son cœur qui avait le plus souffert. Ron n'était jamais venu la voir, elle savait par Ginny qu'il prenait de ses nouvelles, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas auprès d'elle.

- Et ton absence m'a fait souffrir ! Tu crois que tu étais le seul à avoir peur de perdre les siens ? J'ai failli mourir, j'ai failli vous perdre ! Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. Il n'y a pas que ton petit monde qui a été bouleversé !

Ils se défiaient presque du regard, alors qu'ils cherchaient à s'expliquer… L'amour ou la haine. Nul n'aurait pu le définir à ce moment-là, mais peut-être que c'était justement leur problème. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord, et pourtant leur amitié était bien réelle. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre tout simplement.

Ils réalisaient que ces dernières années avaient été un beau gâchis. Ils étaient tous les deux avec leurs peurs et ils n'avaient jamais osé les exprimer.

- Je suis désolé

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

Hermione s'était radoucie. Elle comprenait qu'ils étaient identiques, ils étaient maladroits, mais il faudrait bien régler les problèmes malgré cela.

- Et je t'ai dit que tu m'avais manqué ?

- Non

Il ouvrit son parapluie et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- On est trempé, c'est bien la peine de l'ouvrir maintenant.

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Hermione

Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite, elle présentait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose qui allait les changer irrémédiablement.

- Il ne pleut plus.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Il avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles noisette de la jeune fille.

- Terriblement manqué.

Le souffle d'Hermione devenait anarchique. Il était si près. Ce qu'il lui disait lui faisait tellement de bien.

- Toi aussi.

- Je sais que j'ai été stupide. Si seulement, j'avais pu te dire cela avant.

- Le passé est le passé, maintenant seul l'avenir compte.

- Et peut-on quand même réaliser quelque chose que l'on voulait faire de par le passé ?

Hermione était impressionnée par son calme. Il avait enfin avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et donnait l'impression de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il arrivait même à sourire en ce moment.

- C'est… possible.

- Parfait.

Alors, il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée avec autant de délicatesse, un frisson la parcourut lorsque Ron glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait plus jamais.

Et alors qu'il lui murmurait un « je t'aime », elle se rendit compte qu'elle adorait les jours de pluie…


End file.
